Triangular Visitations
by ASinkingFeeling
Summary: A collection of one-shots where every single Gravity Falls character in the character list is visited by Bill. Explains how Bill worked behind the scenes through the series.
1. Blendin Blandin

Blendin Blandin was still trying to understand what had just happened. Instead of wishing he was never born, the twins had given him his job and his hair back. Even weirder, after giving their time wish to their friend Soos, he had used it to clean them up and create an infinite slice of pizza! Who gives away a time wish, anyway? It was basically unheard of in the entire two hundred thousand years of Globnar.

After the twins and their friend had left, Blendin pulled out his tape measure time machine. It was a newer model and he was trying to find the activator switch. The small yellow device slipped out of his hands, and he bent down to pick it up. While doing so, he started noticing something weird happening.

"What!?" he whined. "Did I break it already?" The color of the room was being drained, and it looked like it was coming from the tape measure. An eye started forming on the floor, and in a brilliant flash of light a glowing yellow triangle appeared.

"Hey stranger, how's it going!" the triangle yelled. He peeled himself off of the ground and stretched out his arm. "Name's Bill Cipher, and I sure am glad to be seeing you!" Blendin took a step away from the demon.

"Well, o-oh y-yeah, well my name's Blendin—"

"—Blandin, I know! Nice hair by the way, really suits you." Blendin gave Bill an odd look.

"What do y-you want with m-me?" Blendin stuttered. Bill twirled his hat around and leaned closer.

"It's not what I want with you, but what you want with me." He stuck his hat onto his head and continued. "I've been watching you, and I must admit I'm disappointed." Blendin crossed his arms.

"Disappointed? With w-what, huh?"

"Oh, just your wasted potential," Bill replied. His eye twinkled when he noticed the confused expression on Blendin's face. "You're wasting your _time_ working for Time Baby, when you could be making real changes to the world."

"Hey, I'm happy with my job!" Blendin protested. "And I'm not just helping the world, I'm helping the universe."

"Oh, yeah, what would we do without you. To be perfectly blunt, all the stuff you've done so far has just been helping _Time Baby_." Bill spat out the word with a mix of disgust and hatred. "You're just his slave." Blendin was taken aback. Him, a slave!

"Hey, I'm not a slave! I can do what I want, w-whenever I want." Bill scowled. His eye narrowed and his color tinged red. He glided up into Blendin's face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He grabbed the tape measure off of Blendin's belt and held it up. "If you're so _independent_ , take this, go back in time, and slap someone across the face." Bill backed away and laughed. "That'd actually be really funny!"

"B-but I can't do that," Blendin retorted. "Time Baby would… oh." He sighed.

"Well, I have a little offer for you, if you want it." He flexed his fingers and continued. "I can promise you something amazing." He paused.

"W-what? Something amazing?"

"Oh yes, something wonderful." A globe appeared in Bill's hand. A small statue of Blendin sat on its top. "The chance to finally do something important. To be more than just a footnote in the timeline of the universe." Blendin's eyes widened.

"R-r-really, you'd do that for me? What do you want?"

"Nothing! I'm offering this one time offer as a gift!" He stretched his arm out and engulfed it in a blue flame. "So, do we have a DEAL?" Blendin smiled.

"I-I'm not sure why you're doing this, but I j-just want you to know I appreciate it." He stretched his hand out and shook. The handshake was surrounded by the flames.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! Now, what should you do…" A lightbulb appeared above his head. "Oh, I know!" He gave a well-practiced yank and a transparent form of Blendin came tumbling out of his body.

"What's going on!?" he cried. The color around them had suddenly come flooding back, and he had a bizarre third person view of his own body. "Let me in!" He sent himself flying at himself, but he passed through it completely.

"Hey, nice body!" Bill said as he poked himself in the stomach. "It even comes with padding!" He fumbled with the tape measure time machine. He held it in front of him and started pushing buttons. "How does this work, anyways?"

"Y-you just p-pull out the tape as far as you want to go, and p-p-press the button." Blendins eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "I-I-I m-mean y-you have t-to—"

"Like this?" Bill had pulled the tape out.

"N-no, you d-don't know what you're doi-" In a flash of light, both Bill and Blendin were warped to the future. To a point in time where a young almost teenage girl was alone in the forest.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So this is the start of a multi-chapter fic I've been thinking about for a while. Basically, _every_ character on the character list plus a few are going to be visited by Bill. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do for Rumble.**


	2. Candy Chiu

Candy Chiu was a fast walker when she was excited. She had left Wendy and Grenda way behind, and was quickly approaching the Enchanted Forest. Drugging a unicorn is a once-in-a-lifetime experience, after all, and she sure wasn't going to be late for it. What she hadn't realized was that her speed walking had left her alone. In the Gravity Falls forest. She slowed down and stopped. Sitting down on a log, she waited. How far ahead had she gone? Two minutes? Ten?

"Doo doo doo, waiting for friends," she hummed. Her finger glided through the loose dirt at her feet. The chirping of the birds soothed her, and without realizing it she fell asleep. Either that, or the entire world had suddenly gone greyscale. She got up and looked around. A heavy silence hung over the woods, and she noticed with confusion that the wind had stopped too. The only sound was her breathing. Suddenly, the forest began vibrating. A deep laugh began echoing from far away, and judging by its pitch was heading directly for her. She yelped when a bowtie clad yellow triangle appeared before her.

"Hey there sweet-stuff!" He yelled. She stumbled backward and tripped. "Woah there, no need to have a fit!" He reached out to pull her up, but she did so on her own.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Bill Cipher!" Bill spread his arms out and shook them. Candy's eyes narrowed when she heard the name.

"Bill Cipher? Mabel told me about you. You are the reason her puppet show went not good!"

"Ahahaha! That was all a joke, kid. Sheesh." He floated closer to her and continued. "I'm not here for any of that. I'm just here to ask a favor." She quirked her eyebrow.

"A favor? What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Ah, you see, I have a friend—" he ignored her surprised look, "—and I don't want her to get hurt." An image of Celestabellebethabelle appeared beside him, and he stroked the unicorn's hair as he continued. "Unicorns are very pure creatures, you know. Taking their hair without permission would be pretty rude!" He started ripping the hair off the Celestabellebethabelle replica. Candy winced at each tear.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked. "We need unicorn hair to protect the Shack."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," He said, waggling his finger. "Mabel doesn't need the hair for protecting the Mystery Shack; she just made that up!" Candy shook her head.

"No, you are lying. Mabel would not ever trick us like that." Bill laughed again. It sent chills up her spine.

"She _never_ lies to you? Ha! Check this out." Different clips of Mabel appeared on his stomach. Mabel slipping some board game money into her sleeve. Mabel running away from the police. Mabel holding someone at gunpoint.

"What's this? That is not Mabel." Bill froze the animation and looked down at it.

"Oh. I got a bit carried away there, didn't I. Haha." His yellow color and stone pattern returned. "As I was saying, she lies to you all the time. Remember that time when… er…" He scratched his chin. "When she… tricked you into doing the piano for her puppet show! What a jerk move!"

"No she did not," Candy quickly countered. "I volunteered for sake of love, not from deception." Bill realized his mistake, and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"But all of that is irrelevant. I'm just asking you for a _teensy little favor_ , from the goodness of your heart." He poked her in the chest with his cane. "You do have a heart, right?" She grabbed the cane and pushed it away.

"I do have heart, but it is closed to you." Bill put his hands on his sides.

"Oh really. Well, your loss. I'm not a good enemy to have, especially in…" He pulled out a calendar and flipped through it. "Eight days." He started spinning, getting faster and fasters. "Get ready buy spice I hate yooooou!" were his final words before he vanished. Noticing she was sitting there with her eyes closed, Candy opened her eyes. While she thought she had just been standing, apparently she hadn't moved at all. Her glasses had gone askew, and her eyes were edged with crust.

"Candy!" boomed Grenda. "Where'd you go?" She looked into the trees and saw their shapes approaching.

"I am here!" Candy yelled. They hurried over. Wendy seemed worried.

"We've been looking for you for ages Candy!" Grenda grumbled.

"Er, we've actually only been looking for five minutes or so, but still Candy, not cool."

Candy rubbed her feet together sheepishly. "I fell asleep while on log. I am sorry." The looks on their faces softened, and she got up. "Let's go drug a unicorn!" She yelled. Wendy and Grenda roared in agreement, and they headed the rest of the way there together.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So here's Candy. When I said this fic will do _every_ character on the list, I meant it. Even the ones that make no sense will be done. If you want me to do a side character _not_ on the character list, feel free to ask!**


	3. Jeff the Gnome

Norman was clumsy. Or, to be more specific, all of the gnomes underneath Jeff were clumsy.

"Will you _please_ watch where you're going, Jason." He hissed to his right leg. "If we keep tripping like this we'll never get through the front gates." Jason apologized, and Jeff sighed. They could be pretty thick sometimes. He wiggled his right foot and a fake arm reached out. It pressed the button of an intercom. They leaned forward and Jeff spoke into it. "Uh, hello, is Miss Northwest there?"

"I believe so," A deep voice spoke. "Just one moment." The gnomes stood there for a second before the voice came back. "She is here. What is the nature of you visit?" Jeff quickly made up an excuse.

"Don't tell anyone, but we're in a _bit_ of a relationship."

"I understand. You're secret is safe with me. Have a nice evening." The large iron gates opened, and Norman stumbled through.

"Huh, the place looks bigger up close," Jeff mused. After narrowly avoiding the various peacocks, they made it to the front door. They reached out and pushed it open. Behind it was a spacious foyer. Pacifica was standing under the chandelier, and walked toward them.

"Are you the 'special someone' Rupert told me about?" she asked. She was wearing an ocean blue dress. "Not trying to be rude, but who are you?"

"We'r— I'm Norman," Jeff said. "We met with you at a party a while ago and you promised to meet again." Pacifica couldn't remember ever meeting a Norman before, but she acted otherwise to be polite.

"Oh, Norman!" she exclaimed. "That was a good party, yeah…" They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Why don't we take a walk outside," Jeff suggested. Pacifica nodded slowly and they began strolling through the garden. They slowly began making their way around the mansion.

"So how have you been doing since the, uh, party?" she asked.

"Oh, I've been good," Jeff answered. "Couldn't keep my mind off you of course."

She rubbed her hands together before replying. "Hey, listen, I need to tell you something." Jeff knew exactly what she was going to say. "I don't actually know who you are. What party did we meet at again?"

"We met at the 2005 Northwest Wine Tasting party. I can't believe you don't remember me though." He started crying. Fake tears that that had been rehearsed previously. "I thought w-we had _feelings_ for each other." A couple of feet wiggles from Jeff brought Norman's arms to his face.

"Uh, I don't know what to say, Nor… Norbert?" This sent Norman over the edge. He started running, Jeff giving his best heartbroken-teen impression. "Wait! Where are you going!?" Pacifica yelled behind them. Jeff decided they had run for long enough, and gave the cue to stop. The gnomes beneath him didn't notice.

"Guys, stop!" He hissed. Schmebulock heard him, but apparently no one else did. Their left "foot" stopped moving, but the rest of their body didn't. Their balance quickly crumbled. All of the gnomes yelled as they collapsed. Their screaming got louder when they realized they weren't stopping. The running must have led them through a gap in the security wall and off the side of a cliff. The last thing Jeff saw before landing was Pacifica looking over the ledge.

* * *

Nothingness. It was all around him. As he got up and adjusted his hat, he realized he was in some sort of void. There were a few trees around him, but they felt like statues. The other pieces of Norman had also vanished.

"Hey, is anyone there?" he yelled. His voice echoed around, and he noticed it had been joined by another. Soon the other voice was booming all around him. The noise quickly became deafening, and Jeff covered his ears. He looked up at the sky, and a triangle slowly materialized.

"Hey there metrognome!" The triangle greeted. Jeff looked around with a confused expression.

"Where is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is the mindscape!" the triangle explained. "Everyone always asks me that, y'know. Just a fun fact, this isn't _your_ mindscape specifically. You've just been knocked out." He shrunk himself down to gnome size and continued. "Name's Bill, by the way. Nice to meetcha." Jeff was confused, but he was used to paranormal creatures and their weirdness.

"Why am I here, anyways? It's a nice place and all, but I'm sorta needed elsewhere."

"Busy charming Pacifica, right? It's not gonna to work, pal." He pointed behind him. A murky cliff appeared, the same one the gnomes had just fallen down. At the top stood Pacifica, laughing. Her voice surrounded them, taunting. Jeff would have found it hurtful, if it were real.

"Uh… Oh no, I can't believe it," he said with fake enthusiasm. Bill's eye narrowed.

"I just wanted to give you some advice. Remember that girl you tried to abduct at the beginning of the summer? Shooting St- I mean Mabel." An image of her appeared on Bill's body. "You should go after her again! She's so gullible, I'm sure she'd fall for you a second time." Jeff thought about it for a second.

"Eh, I'll think about it. We're friends now though, and I don't think she'd appreciate being taken away again."

"You're choice, just remember I told you so. If you do I can make it worth your while!" Everything around them started distorting. "Looks like you're waking up. Good luck with Llama girl!" Jeff jerked awake. He felt the two gnome heads under his feet again. Apparently Norman had stayed together for the fall.

"Are you okay guys?" he asked. He got three affirmatives and a "schmebulock", and gave the command to stand up. While woozy on his feet, Norman managed to stay upright. Now it was just a matter of finding Pacifica. Jeff was already thinking of new ways the night could go, and only a few of them ended in complete disaster.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So I've was a bit confused with the mindscape for a while. We are shown two kinds: a person's personal mindscape, and the greyscale world that Bill enjoys making deals in. This is my semi explanation of it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, and the idea for Jeff! Next up... Carla McCorkle. Fun.**


	4. Carla McCorkle

The Bijou Cinema was usually busy. Standing alone in the line, Carla McCorkle wished she had her friends there. For their company, but also for the safety they would provi—

"Give me that bag!" A man snarled. He had hooked his hands onto her purse, and her grip quickly started slipping.

"Help, my purse!" she squeaked. "Someone!" She felt the looks of everyone there, but none of them were making any move to help her. The thief gave her a grin and started pulling harder. Their attention was quickly drawn to a loud yell behind her however, and they stopped struggling.

"LEFT HOOK!" a boy shouted to the sky before swinging at the thug. It was a perfect hit, and the sound of crunching echoed through the street. The man was left sprawled on the ground, and the crowd around them started cheering. Whoever this unnamed saviour was, he was really strong. She stepped toward him, got on her toes, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you mystery man," she said to him after the audience lost interest again. No one seemed to be doing anything about the attempted thief on the ground, despite his teeth being all over the road.

"It's nothing," the hero said. "Name's Stan, by the way." He seemed to be her age, and his rosy cheeks were adorable. She slipped her hand into his.

"Why don't we watcha movie together, Stan," she suggested as they headed to the front of the line. The ticket counter clerk had seen the altercation and ushered them in without paying.

"For such a good deed," was the guy's explanation. After the movie, she gave him her phone number. The next few years after that they were known everywhere as the Glass Shard couple.

* * *

Unfortunately, things change over time. Or, in this case, over a single day. Carla had been dating Stan for years, and she felt the relationship was losing some steam. No longer were they known as the Glass Shard Couple. After another somewhat tedious night on the town, Stan dropped her off at her house. She gave him a small smile and wave before closing her door. Sneaking past her parent's door, she changed into pajamas and shimmied into bed. She looked up at the ceiling. A few glow-in-the-dark trinkets hung there. They swayed slowly. Her eyes widened when the gentle motion started speeding up. Their glow continued getting brighter until she couldn't keep her eyes open. After a few seconds, she lowered her hands. The brilliant glowing had stopped, as had the colour. Getting out of bed, she realized everything was grey. Her sunshine yellow walls had been muted, as had her dark pink bean bag.

Her confused thoughts were redirected to a formation in the air. It was hanging in front of her, an outline of a triangle. In a blink it was filled in. A bowtie-wearing pyramid appeared in front of her.

"Hey there poodle girl!" he greeted. His voice seemed unnaturally obnoxious, and she couldn't help but flinch.

"Uh, hi," she greeted. She gave a shy wave, which was tracked very closely by the triangle's eye.

"You might not know it, but I'm the answer to all of your problems!" He did a twirl. Carla still had no idea what was going on, but elected to go with the flow.

"What problems?" she asked.

"Relationship problems of course!" His pupil turned into a heart for a moment, before returning to its original shape. "I've noticed things have been getting rough with good ol' Stan."

"Well, I guess, yeah. Are you some sorta love god or something?"

"You could say that. That doesn't really concern you, though. What _does_ concern you is you're crumbling relationship." He gestured at her. "You deserve a better relationship and you know it!"

"Well, I would like to start over. He's a nice guy and all, but a little nudge wouldn't hurt."

"I'd be glad to give you a _hand_ ," he said as he stretched his out. "I'll promise you a great relationship, just shake my hand." Carla stared at it before tentatively reaching hers out. The spindly black arm of the triangle was surprisingly strong. As they shook, a soft blue flame sealed the contract.

"Uh, thanks…" she said, still unsure if any of this was real.

"No problem kid! In just a few hours you'll remember what real love feels like!" He started rising into the air. "I've gotta go, see ya never again!" In a flash of pale blue light he was gone. Carla sat there, giving her hand a look to see if it had gotten burnt. It hadn't.

* * *

"Hey, I've been noticing we've been a bit… uh… separated," Stan stuttered to Carla. She realized this was what the love god had done, and she smiled.

"Yeah, I've noticed too. Why don't we go dance at the Juke Joint and talk about it later." Stan hastily agreed, and they made the short walk over. Stan stuck a quarter in the jukebox, and it started playing from the Top 10 List. They grooved all over, laughing and having the best time they'd had for a while. All thoughts of the deal she'd made that night were forgotten. Their boogying led them to the restaurant stage. There she noticed a purple-clad musician. A sign set up beside him that read "Dimension Healing with Thistle Down".

Something about him struck her funny. Maybe it was the peaceful guitar strumming, or the well-groomed hair, or the gorgeous nose. Whatever it was, it was like a magnet. All feelings for Stan forgotten, she climbed up and joined him. She had just found her true love. And Stan had lost his.

* * *

 **AN**

 **This chapter sort of stretches how far Bill was planning in advance. See, if Stan had of stayed with Carla, he might of had a place to go when he was kicked out. For whatever reason, Bill didn't want that. Maybe he needed Ford to be pushed into the portal, maybe he just wanted to watch Stan suffer. Either way, a deal was made that had a negative outcome for the Pines. Woot. Next up... Clarissa Console, a sort of OC featured in Eyes of a Clerk.**

 **As an aside, anyone who wants to read Pacifica's visit with Bill should go read "Pacifica Solves the Triangle". It's what gave me the idea for this collection in the first place.**


	5. Clarissa Console

Beebly Boops was a normal store, by Gravity Falls standards. As their slogan suggested, they sold "regular games at regular prices". The worker of the noon shift, Clarissa Console, fit perfectly. Unlike the rest of the town, she hailed from Seattle. The weirdness hadn't rubbed off on her yet, and she fully intended for it not to.

"Is that everything for you Miss Corduroy?" she asked the last customer of the day. On the counter was a poster design software, "Poster Plus". The store had a small shelf in the back which held more useful software, but it was small for a reason.

"That's all," the customer replied. Clarisaa followed her to the door and flipped the open sign around. After closing up shop and collecting her possesions, she left the store. On her way home she passed by the final mayoral debate. Soos was twitching on stage and Bud Gleeful's booming voice could be faintly heard in her car. She hadn't bothered to go to any mayoral debates; she couldn't vote anyways. She pulled into her driveway and pulled herself out of her minivan. She fumbled with her keys and unlocked her front door. The meowing of her cat, "Spades", echoed from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a sec!" she called. The cat's wailing intensified. "Yeesh, take a stress tab!" She dropped her stuff off by the entrance and walked into the kitchen. Spades always seemed to act more like a dog than a cat. After giving him his meal, silence filled the air again. Clarissa wandered into the living room and pulled out her laptop. With the local news playing in the background, she worked. She worked on a video game she was designing. It was going to be her big break, her one way ticket out of Gravity Falls. Once she got it done of course; that was still a long way away.

As line after line of code appeared on the screen her eyelids became droopy. The rhythmic purring of her cat and the mindless babble of the TV weren't helping. Stan had apparently won the election after climbing a cliff and punching some eagles. How… interesting… Her head jerked back. She had gone to sleep while working, and a loud bang had woken her up. She scanned the room, looking for what made the sound. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in the air. Putting her laptop down and getting up, she cautiously made her way to the kitchen. A bowl was lying on the floor, thankfully not broken. She reached down to pick it up but was interrupted by a cackling laughter. Frozen mid reach, her eyes strained to figure out what direction it was coming from. Suddenly, out of thin air, a pyramid appeared. It had an eye and she quickly related it to the pyramid on the dollar bill.

"Hey there!" the triangle greeted. "Names, Bill, Bill Cipher!" Clarissa pushed herself against the counter.

"Uh, hi," she nervously greeted. "I guess my name is Cl—"

"Clarissa Console, but I'm going to call you Ladybug!"

"Sure… Would you mind letting me slip by though?" She was trying to shimmy past him, but he was taking up the entire doorway.

"Oh, sure," Bill replied as he moved out of the way. "I'm not so fond of indoor dreamscapes. They're always so cramped." He trailed behind her as she sat down on the couch again. "Hey, girl, you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit busy to deal with floating geometry. You're probably not even real." Bill's eye narrowed.

"Kids these days," he muttered. After being completely ignored again, he snapped.

"SERIOUSLY KID, I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!" he yelled. He grabbed her laptop and threw it across the room, where it punched a hole through a wall. The other side was pure white. Clarissa sat there and stared at it. "Now, can you please listen to me?" She nodded. "Good. Look, you've been watching the Gravity Falls election, right?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Then you'd know Stan just won." She nodded her head again. "Good, we're on the same page." He hovered down lower and leaned toward her. "You're what fleshba— humans call a hacker, right?" Clarissa shrugged.

"I've 'corrected' a few of my grades before. Why, are you a part of the government or something?"

"HAHA! No, I'm not a black-coat. Just an isosceles looking for a deal."

"Well, if you want me to hack something for you I sorta need a computer." Bill paused.

"Oh, that! It's nothing to worry about, this isn't what you humans call the 'real world'." He rose into the air again and spun around. Or the everything else spun and he stayed still. "This is the dreamscape!" The spinning stopped just as quickly as it had started, and he became serious again. "Anyways, I need you to hack into the governmental criminal database and slander someone!"

"Uh… What?"

"Stan Pines is a criminal, but no one in Gravity Falls knows yet. All I need you to do is let them know!" Clarissa finally understood.

"And what would I get in return?"

"Y'know that game you've been workin' on? I can help you finish it in a day!" Her jaw dropped.

"For reals?"

"Sure! Just shake my hand, and we'll be nerd buddies!" He reached a hand out to her. She shrugged and shook it. A blue flame glowed around it.

"This is a dream, right? It doesn't matter what I do." Bill cackled.

"Whatever you want to believe!" he yelled, his voice echoing more and more until—

"Wow. What a weird dream," Clarissa groaned as she woke up. The TV was still going on about Stan's "American Rampage", and Spades was still purring on the arm rest. Her eyes drifted to the screen. A government site was open; the FBI website. She was about to close it when a small voice in the back of her head told her not to.

"Remember our deal," it whispered. She froze. The dream was real, or at least the deal was. She sighed and started up her DataCracker Software. It had been a while since she'd used it; she'd resolved years ago to get good grades properly. And here she was breaking multiple laws just to fulfil a probably hallucinated math class flashback.

"Hacking… Hacking… Password retrieval…" She read it out as the program worked on her screen. It was working about as fast as it did on her highschool's servers. Apparently they thought security was for dorks, because in a few more minutes she had the criminal records of every resident of Oregon. "Stan Pines, Stan Pines, Stan… Pines!" She located it and opened it up. The software froze as it downloaded it, and in another moment it was on her desktop. She smirked and shut the program down. The voice in her head told her to send it to the Gravity Falls News Centre, which she did with a sigh. "This had better pay off," she grumbled to herself while tucking into bed.

It did.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers, favers, and followers. You guys really motivate me!** **As for the story, I know the ending is abrupt. I was going to detail her game, but I think ending it where it did was better.**

 **Next chapter, Dipper Pines! Easy peasy (hopefully :P)**


	6. Dipper Pines

"Dipping Sauce, we're gonna be late!" Mabel called from the car. Stan leaned on the horn, and Dipper sighed. He poked his head out of the upstairs window and shouted down at them.

"I'm not going guys, remember! Great Uncle Ford wants me to go find a Bluecap."

"Oh yeah," Stan grumbled. He turned to Ford, who was in the car with them. "Why don't you go find those Blue thingies yourself?"

"The boy needs experience," Ford explained. "And it's been a while since I've been to an arcade." Stan grinned at that.

"There's one game I'm sure you'll be great at. It's called 'Insert Token'." Ford was about to comment on the name, but Stan chose that moment to floor the gas. Mabel waved at Dipper through the back window, and they were gone. Turning away, Dipper crawled down from the window ledge.

"I've never seen one of these guys before…" he said looking over the journal entry. It contained a rough sketch of a Bluecap from a distance, and a few notes gained from the library. According to reports, all sightings had been by mines, and they are said to bring good luck to people working in them. His plan was to go to the old church they had destroyed a while ago, and see if there were any still around.

After making sure he had everything he needed, he marched out the door. During the cancellation of Weirdmaggedon, everything had been restored. The birds in the forest had been seemingly unaffected, and their song floated around him. The path he was walking on veered south, towards town, but he disregarded it. Now he was heading into the middle of the woods. If he hadn't been there so many times before, he might have been nervous. Even scared. But he'd walked in these woods so many times doing it alone was no sweat.

The old church, and the mine shaft it covered, was not far away. After navigating through the trees, Dipper came across a road. He followed it and was shocked at where he ended up. He was at the old church, but it wasn't how they had left it. In fact, it looked brand new. The structure stood tall and proud, like a lighthouse in the forest, and Dipper was trying to figure out how it could have been fixed. With some thought, he concluded it was probably a side effect of Weirdmaggedon. Hopefully that's all it was.

A quick scan of the area showed no sign of any Bluecaps. In a slow and methodical fashion he began to move away from the church. He had pulled journal three out and was reading it while walking.

"Mine shaft… check. Gravity Falls weirdness… check. Blue floating fairies… Not yet." He was so engrossed in the book he didn't notice the break in the trees ahead. He looked up when sun started streaming onto the page. His reaction was immediate. In a flailing of limbs he was trembling behind a log. The thing that had caused such a reaction was sitting in the middle of a clearing. It was a thin and wide triangle of stone, with an outstretched arm, a top hat, and a bowtie. The last time Dipper had seen it he had been seconds away from losing Mabel. After confirming the same wasn't about to happen now, he came out. He crept toward it cautiously, placing each foot slowly and carefully.  
"B-Bill?" he whispered to the statue. "I thought you were dead…" The statute stood at about his height, and he could inspect it without looking up or down too much. He noticed a bird's nest resting on the top of the hat, and he smirked. "Looks like the master of unfair deals isn't so high and mighty any more." He reached his hand out and poked the eye. In the moment flesh touched stone, something familiar happened. The world around him seemed to fall away, and Dipper was standing in a forest. His past experiences told him that while this forest looked the exact same, it's grey hue and silence meant it was the Mindscape. He braced himself for the worst, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Piiiiine Treeeeee," a quiet voice echoed. He tensed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Show yourself Bill! I don't want to play any of your games!" The one eyed triangle materialized above Dipper. A Band-Aid covered his side, and his eye looked somewhat damaged.

"Hey there Pine Tree, never thought I'd see your face again!" He tried lowering himself to the ground, but descended too quickly and embeded a corner into the colorless dirt. "If you haven't noticed, your old man Stanley's sacrifice actually did something." His small arms struggled to get him out. "Hey, instead of standing there acting all aggressive, do ya think you could help me out?" His hand reached out, much like the statue in real life.

"Not in a million years Cipher," Dipper scoffed. Bill sighed.

"So you've grown a few brain cells. Don't let them get to your HEAD." He glowed red for a second and rose back up into the air. A whine of pain accompanied the action. "It'll be literally ages before I'm back to normal."

"As if that's going to happen again." A determined look passed over Dipper's face. "We've beaten you once, we can do it again!"

"Or your great great great great great grandchildren! As long as the statue of me continues to exist, I'll always be here."

"In your dreams, Bill. Literally!"

"Hahaha! I like your spirit, but there's nothing you can do. Ever since your sister made that teensy tiny little screw-up, I've been forever integrated in your fleshbag universe!" Bill glanced at his wrist, which had a cracked watch. "Welp, looks like my times up. It's not easy infiltrating the mindscape from here." Dipper waved.

"It's been terrible knowing you Bill!" he called before jerking awake. His hand was still pressed against the statue, and he impulsively pulled it away. "Now, what to do with this…" he hummed. After walking around it a couple times, he tried lifting it. It didn't move. After considering bringing the manotoaurs over (they'd probably recognize the statue and do something stupid with it), he decided to check the journal. There was a small section at the back which contained various spells. Tracing the pages with his finger, he settled on the "Spell of Oblivinization". It was a simple setup: assorted stones arranged in a pentagram around the object to erase. The needed stones could be found in the surrounding forest, and a bit of scavenging was all it took.

The statue stared at him menacingly as he set up the ritual. After scratching in the star with a stick, he sat down. He started chanting the written incantation. It flowed out of his mouth like a stream, coming almost faster than he could read them. Bill's figure began glowing, and Dipper swore he could hear a faint yelling. His brows furrowing, he continued. It was when he articulated the final syllable that things started really happening. The stones he had set up started spinning in a circle, and the star he had etched into the ground had somehow risen into the air. A rippling feeling in the air flowed past him, and the statue was gone. Along with it a circular chunk of dirt had been removed. Dipper smiled and got up.

"Looks like that's the end of you, Bill," he spoke to the hole. Clutching the journal to his chest, he started walking back to the Shack. That had been enough excitement for one day.

* * *

 **AN  
**

 **So I thought that with Dipper's I'd shake things up a bit. If I didn't do it after Weirdmaggedon, I probably would have written it after Sock Opera. Of course, that visit would consist entirely of Dipper saying "Screw off Bill", and Bill saying "AW, COME OOOON".**

 **Now, as for doing Wendy next, unfortunately, she's in the character list. That means I can't slip a chapter of her in because I'll be doing her later.**

 **Next chapter, the Dipper clones 3 and 4! People seem pretty enthusiastic about them, so I'll figure something out ;).**


End file.
